


Prove Yourself Useful

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina decides to spare Marian's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Yourself Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of "Snows Drifts"/"There's No Place Like Home" with minor spoilers for both episodes.

Regina made her way down the steps to the dungeon. Inside, Marian lay on the dirt floor, crying.

“Well, well, look what we have today” said Regina, a smirk on her face.

“Please, your highness, I’m begging you, let me go” said Marian.

Regina stroked the other woman’s face, wiping away her tears. After a moment, she said “I suppose I could spare your life, provided you prove yourself useful.” Then, in one swift motion, she reached into the other woman’s chest and pulled out her heart, causing Marian to gasp in pain.

“Kiss me” commanded Regina.

And Marian did.


End file.
